


И снова по кругу как часы

by MaraGrib



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Child Abandonment, Dadgil, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Toddler Nero, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraGrib/pseuds/MaraGrib
Summary: Неро дергает матрону за рукав. Ее хмурый взгляд пронзает как молния, резкая, горячая и быстрая. Он ей не нравится, но в этом ничего удивительного. Нет ни одной души, которая наслаждалась бы его присутствием.
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	И снова по кругу как часы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Around Again, Like Clockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071847) by [Blue Rose (HailsRose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailsRose/pseuds/Blue%20Rose). 



> Не забудьте поставить Kudos автору оригинала :3

Неро дергает матрону за рукав. Ее хмурый взгляд пронзает как молния, резкая, горячая и быстрая. Он ей не нравится, но в этом ничего удивительного. Нет ни одной души, которая наслаждалась бы его присутствием. Покалывание в животе, борьба с собой в попытке не сникнуть под её взглядом? Мальчик слишком молод, чтобы понять, почему чувствует что-то подобное. Он просто указывает с тихим энтузиазмом на крутящуюся карусель. Та кружится, играет веселую музыку и катает восторженных детей, и ему так сильно хочется поучаствовать в этой песне! Он практически скачет от радости, когда матрона даёт разрешение.

Неро встает в очередь на следующий круг, и оператор, молодой человек, морщится, пристально глядя на его яркие глаза и белые волосы. Но также он отмечает и загипсованную руку и смотрит на ребенка с жалостью. Он поднимает Неро на чисто-белого коня с черной гривой.

(В любом случае, что может понять трехлетний ребенок? Он нелюбим и нежелан, окружающие горят ненавистью рядом с ним, и нет сердца, что сжалилось бы и подарило немного доброты — но это единственный мир, который знаком Неро. Он думает, что со всеми обращаются как с ним.)

Он счастливо вскрикивает, когда начинает кружиться, подпрыгивает в седле и умоляет прокатить его еще раз. Оператор, кажется, почти очарован невинным возбуждением Неро и позволяет ему кататься снова и снова, игнорируя и без того тонкое и все истончающееся терпение матроны.

(Что может понять трехлетний ребенок?)

Закат освещает небо пылающими оранжевым и розовым оттенками, когда Неро наконец выматывается и сходит с карусели, а оператор снимает шляпу и уходит, насвистывая мелодию и больше ничем не разбивая оглушительную тишину. Неро, к своему ужасу, нигде не может найти матрону. Он стоит на холодном пустом подмостке, оглядывается по сторонам, ожидая, когда она вернется за ним, и сердце болезненно бьется о ребра. Мальчик не знает, как долго ждет, его детская выдержка ничтожна - он не способен вытерпеть скуку. Вместо этого мальчик поворачивается и снова карабкается на карусель, держась за стремена белого коня. Цепляется за шест здоровой рукой и неоднократно пытается подняться.

Неро не кричит, когда заваливается набок, сам не знает, почему так старательно молчит, ожидая удара об землю. Но его не происходит. Вместо этого что-то теплое и мягкое удерживает мальчика на месте, без усилий возвращает обратно в седло.

Неро не может точно распознать это чувство, этот внутренний покой, излучаемый человеком, который только что спас его и помог забраться туда, куда он хочет. Но стоит ему поднять голову и посмотреть на незнакомца — человека с такими же как у него белоснежными волосами и яркими глазами, человека, чья мрачная улыбка заставляет Неро улыбнуться в ответ, — и он понимает единственное знакомое ему слово.

Безопасность.

Мужчина протягивает ему руку, предлагая эту безопасность. Неро тянется к нему, подражая тому, как другие дети просят, чтобы их подняли, и в мгновение ока оказывается на мягком голубом шелковом рукаве незнакомца, прижавшись к изгибу его шеи и плеча. Тот шепчет что-то ласковое, хриплым голосом говорит о доме. Когда незнакомец произносит его имя, Неро решает, что только от этого человека хочет услышать его еще раз. 

(Что может понять трехлетний ребенок? Он любим и желан, и горящая душа в груди этого человека резонирует с ним, как ничто другое. Он в безопасности.)

Холодный хриплый голос незнакомца — его первая колыбельная.


End file.
